


Вафли

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DC-Verse, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Баки пришёл к Стиву





	Вафли

**Author's Note:**

> AU, относительная DC-verse

Стив любил Нью-Йорк. Это был его родной город, в нём прошла вся его жизнь. Пусть ему самому было всего двадцать пять и жизни он, по меркам обычных людей, фактически не видел, лучшего места в мире он просто не знал.

Поэтому когда Говард предложил ему переехать на время в Вашингтон, поднатаскать немного одного из Юных Мстителей в плане хакерских умений, Стив на мгновение растерялся.

Он хотел отказаться, собирался привести кучу доводов в пользу того, чтобы остаться здесь, дома, но случилось очередное покушение, и пришлось срочно собирать манатки и сваливать из города.

Порой Стив начинал ненавидеть свою почти-супергеройскую жизнь.

Он ведь никогда не был из числа этих странных людей – не родился мутантом, не прилетел с другой планеты, не явился из другого мира, его не кусал радиоактивный паук, да и родители его были самыми обычными людьми.

Нет, хорошо, мама была врачом от Бога. А отец прослыл гениальным фармацевтом. И при этом – у них родился он, Стив. С детства страдающий такой кучей заболеваний, что семейная фармацевтическая империя фактически могла работать ради нужд его одного. И при этом – у них родился он, Стив. С детства страдающий такой кучей заболеваний, что семейная фармацевтическая империя фактически могла работать ради нужд его одного. Мать тогда не спала ночами, прислушиваясь к его дыханию даже после успешного и длительного курса лечения в супероснащенной больнице.

Только благодаря стараниям родителей, которые поддерживали его здоровье всеми возможными способами, Стив вырос тем, кем вырос – умным, внимательным, способным и относительно здоровым молодым человеком.

Но это не входило в список супергеройских талантов.

И тем не менее его хакерский ник, наспех придуманный для той сумасбродной выходки с публикацией данных о ГИДРе, упорно включали в список самых опасных супергероев.

И вот теперь он сидел на балконе небоскрёба, построенного специально для нужд Юных Мстителей, и с тоской смотрел вниз – туда, где по освещённым солнцем улицам спешили по своим делам самые обычные люди.

Вашингтон казался Стиву холодным и негостеприимным.

Что он вообще здесь забыл?

Кому вообще здесь нужен?

Но больше беспокоило, что он не успел предупредить Баки о своём переезде.

Возможно, Говард поступил так специально: чтобы оградить Стива ещё и от своего второго сына.

Был ли в этом смысл? Вряд ли. Даже конец света не остановит Баки, если тот решил получить то, что ему нужно.

Утром звонил Тони, жаловался, что не может раздобыть информацию о каком-то контрабандисте, способном достать вибраниум.

Стив удивился. Разве возможно, чтобы Тони не смог найти информацию? Не важно, о ком, Тони ведь гений! И у него есть ДЖАРВИС, который даже круче ПЯТНИЦы.

Возможно подобное или нет, но Стив решил попробовать сам.

К собственном удивлению, ему это тоже не удалось.

Загадочный контрабандист как будто вообще не существовал. Может, это просто байка – про такого крутого чувака, которого ни одна спецслужба отследить не может? В конце концов, вибраниум – очень редкий материал, и будь такой человек на самом деле, об этом трубили бы на каждом углу. Ну, или хотя бы у того же Щ.И.Т.а на этого парня имелось бы хоть какое-то досье.

Наташа как-то показывала Стиву часть своей базы: там даже на самого сомнительного рода информацию была пусть крошечная, но заметочка. Вроде: «Фруд - по неподтверждённой информации, возможно, одна из асгардских воинов». Информация не подтверждена, может быть, вообще просто байка или слух, но запись есть.

А на этого перца не было ничего. Ноль. Абсолютный.

С тихим вздохом Стив удобнее устроился в плетёном кресле и потянулся за стаканом сока. Завтракать он сегодня решил именно здесь, на балконе, поэтому притащил сюда поднос с едой, устроил на ротанговом столе, рядом положил свой ноутбук и альбом для скетчей. Рисовать хотелось всегда. Маленькая слабость, которой так приятно было потакать. Помнится, на своё восемнадцатилетие Стив получил в подарок от Баки набор акварельных карандашей на девяносто шесть цветов в деревянной двухъярусной коробке. Это был воистину королевский подарок. С каким воплем тогда Стив повис на шее у Баки, стыдно было вспоминать до сих пор.

И дело ведь не в стоимости – как бы дорого ни было, Стив мог купить себе такое сам, финансы позволяли.

Просто именно этот набор давно вышел из продажи. А Баки где-то его нашёл.

При мысли о Баки сердце неприятно кольнуло.

Стив подхватил съехавший с колен плед, забрался в кресло с ногами и укутался теплее, одной рукой поправляя складки, другой продолжая держать стакан с соком.

– Обольёшься, придурок, – раздалось ехидное слева, и Стив вздрогнул.

И не расплескал-таки сок лишь потому, что чужая бионическая ладонь легко подхватила стакан из его руки.

– Баки! – Стив смотрел на него во все глаза, потом воровато огляделся по сторонам. – Что ты… Как ты вообще…

– Как нашёл тебя? – Баки улыбнулся краешком губ и отпил сок из спасённого стакана. – Ананасовый? Не слипнется?

Стив замахнулся на него альбомом.

– Ладно, – Баки посерьёзнел, снова превращаясь в Зимнего Солдата, которым до сих пор агенты всех спецслужб пугали новичков. – Я по делу. Здесь на флешке информация об одном перце, слышал, что тебе это будет интересно. А ещё там пара фоток, мне нужно узнать, что это за место. Поможешь?

Стив осторожно взял в руки флешку. Она была всё ещё тёплой от правой руки Баки, не очень удобная – в форме закрытой двустворчатой ракушки, такую если втыкать в порт, соседний сразу будет перекрыт её ребристыми пластиковыми боками. Стив фыркнул, но согласно кивнул.

– А зачем тебе инфа о месте с фоток?

Баки не ответил. Он всё ещё находился в модусе Зимнего Солдата, явно обдумывая какие-то планы.

Стив попробовал по-другому:

– А как ты попал сюда? «Башня» защищена.

– Как будто для меня это имеет значение, – рассеянно пробормотал Баки.

– Ну да. Как я мог забыть. Ты же у нас самый крутой на свете.

И тут Баки оживился:

– Это что? Блины Максимофф? С мясом или грибами?

– С апельсиновым джемом. Если хочешь – бери, мне не жалко.

Баки стащил с тарелки ближайший треугольник и с блаженным видом откусил уголок. Тут же перемазался джемом, но выглядел абсолютно счастливым.

Стив улыбнулся:

– А дома на завтрак были бы вафли.

– Не напоминай, – Баки скривился. –- Уж лучше блины от ведьмы, чем вафли, которые приготовил Говард.

Стив тихо засмеялся.

Как бы ни ворчал Баки, было видно, что он скучает по дому.

Вот только он не вернётся, Стив это прекрасно знал. У них с Говардом слишком много разногласий и нерешённых вопросов.

Баки не простил Говарда. Не простил, что тот позволил ему погибнуть.

Хотя, если подумать, Говард тут совершенно не при чём. Во всём виноваты продажные чиновники и алчные военные. Большинство из них уже давно мертвы – Стив читал новости, смерть их была ужасной. Вот только жажды мести это не унимало. Баки нужно было кого-то винить в том, что с ним случилось, просто необходимо.

Хотя… Стив допускал, что это не единственная причина такого разлада в их семье.

Возможно, во всём и правда стоило винить Говарда, позволившего подростку вступить в Щ.И.Т.

Или же всё началось гораздо раньше, ещё до того, как Баки попал в семью Старков.

Было ведь что-то тёмное в его прошлом, о чём он не желал рассказывать даже Стиву.

 

Баки сидел на полу, завернувшись в свесившийся с кресла уголок пледа, обнимал колени Стива и задумчиво смотрел куда-то в пространство. Там, где блуждал его взгляд, был только он один, для Стива туда дороги не было. Плохо ли это – Стив не знал. Он просто перебирал отросшие волосы Баки, гладил пальцами его тёплые скулы.

Как давно они пришли к подобным отношениям? Сложно сказать. Это просто случилось. Если раньше Стив смотрел на Баки как на идеал, то теперь Баки смотрел на него как на какое-то чудо.

– Ты слишком смелый, – сказал однажды Баки. – До безрассудства. И ты бы знал, как я разозлился, узнав, что ты натворил тогда! Эта твоя выходка с ГИДРой… Господи, я не понимаю, где твой инстинкт самосохранения?

– Кто бы говорил! – фыркал тогда Стив. – Посмотри на себя сначала. Ты с пятнадцати лет состоишь на службе в Щ.И.Т.е. Я понятия не имею, чем ты занимался там раньше, но мне хватило того, что я увидел потом. Да у меня волосы дыбом встают от одной только мысли!

В тот вечер они долго беззлобно переругивались, сидя на крыше старого дома в Бруклине. Но каждый остался при своём мнении.

А сейчас Стив гладил Баки по волосам, смотрел на утреннее небо, возвышающиеся над городом небоскрёбы. И ему было всё равно, что думают о них двоих остальные.

Зимнего Солдата разыскивали Интерпол, ФБР, даже ЦРУ и куча других спецслужб из самых разных стран. Он слишком многим перешёл дорогу.

Стива были готовы убрать за то, что он слил в сеть всю информацию о ГИДРе, за то, что просто посмел это сделать.

К счастью, на стороне Стива был Зимний Солдат. А Зимний Солдат был неубиваемой тварью.


End file.
